


Responsibilities

by Bluewintermoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Zutara, implied Kataang, implied maiko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewintermoon/pseuds/Bluewintermoon
Summary: Before separating, Katara and Zuko have a moment alone to confess their feelings for each other.





	Responsibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This was like my second piece of public writing ever, but I really enjoyed writing it.
> 
> The original post can be found on my tumblr: bluewintermoon.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are welcome and greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!

“Katara, you should go.” Zuko mumbled quietly into her curly brown tresses of hair.

“I know,” she whispered, but she didn’t move. If anything, her arms tightened around him, and she pressed her cheek against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

They were lying on the new Firelord’s bed, taking solace in each other’s warmth. Zuko pulled Katara even closer, reassuring her that he was fine. He knew she had listened to his heartbeat frequently throughout the night, making sure the lightning had not affected his vital organs. He hated how she doubted her healing abilities, but he didn’t mind giving and receiving comfort.

Katara didn’t think this would happen. She didn’t think that checking up on Zuko and trying to fix the scar—the scar caused by her—that they would end up lying together on Zuko’s bed. She thought she was better at hiding her feelings, but Zuko knew her. He saw right through her.

> _“Zuko?” Katara whispered loud enough for him to hear. He swung open the door._
> 
> _“Yes, Katara?” he asked. His robes were open, but all Katara could see was the gauze wrapped tightly around his torso. Katara’s bright blue eyes darkened with sadness, and the Firelord quickly closed the robe, hating the look in the waterbender’s eyes._
> 
> _“I want to try healing it again,” she stated, and the tone she used allowed no argument._
> 
> _Despite that, Zuko tried to change her mind. “Katara, it’s fine. I thought the scar on my face marked me, but I realized it doesn’t and that I’m free to choose my own destiny. I chose to step in front of you. I chose to save your life.”_
> 
> _“You could have died! How could you place trust in the fact that you would still survive?” she cried. Katara didn’t know why she has tried to be quiet at first. The other members of the gaang were in a separate part of the palace._
> 
> _“I didn’t trust that my body would be able to pull through. I trusted that you would save me—that you wouldn’t let me die.” Zuko said firmly, taking her hand in his._
> 
> _“How? How could you have such an unwavering trust in me?” she asked, quieting down._
> 
> _“You should have known how much I trusted you when I asked you to have my back against Azula.”_
> 
> _Katara thought for a moment before nodding. “I just can’t believe—”_
> 
> _“It happened, Katara. It’s over now.” Zuko interrupted._
> 
> _“I still want to try healing it,” she said stubbornly._
> 
> _“I like it,” Zuko smiled. “It’s like a badge of honor,” he grinned cheekily._
> 
> _Katara stared. “You’re not funny.” Zuko sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue when Katara was like this. He stepped aside and allowed her in. They stood in the middle of the room for a moment. “Do you want to stand or lie down?”_
> 
> _“I’ll stand,” he answered._
> 
> _“Then take it off,” she commanded, looking pointedly at his robe. He raised his good eyebrow. Katara sounded angry. Was she mad at him for trying to convince her not to heal it? Zuko didn’t say anything else and did as he was told. She unwrapped his bandages, staring sadly at the bright red mark in the center of his abdomen. Then her eyes hardened, and she quickly pressed the water against the scar. He sucked in a breath at the cold liquid, but he heated it up as it glowed blue._
> 
> _Zuko stood still with his arms hanging limply at his sides. He gazed down at Katara, watching her big blue eyes narrow and beads of sweat form on her forehead. He frowned, and then focused on her hair. Zuko had always loved her wild hair. It was so different and unique. All he wanted to do was run his fingers through it._
> 
> _Katara willed the scar to heal. She needed it to heal. She didn’t want to come and visit Zuko at the Fire Nation, knowing she caused the big star-shaped burn under his fancy robes. Because of her carelessness, another burn marred Zuko’s perfect skin._
> 
> _…It wasn’t healing._
> 
> _Why wouldn’t it heal? She was putting all of her energy into it. Angrily, she whipped the water back into her pouch and shoved Zuko away from her. Zuko stumbled, caught off guard._
> 
> _“Katara…?”_
> 
> _“Just stop!” she exclaimed, turning away from him and running her hands through her hair._
> 
> _“Why are you mad?” he asked gently._
> 
> _“I can’t heal it! Once again, I failed you! I didn’t get to you in time, and now you have another scar. Not only that, but Aang kissed me again, and when I went to speak to you about it, I saw you kissing Mai!” she exclaimed. Her blue eyes widened as she slapped a hand over her mouth._
> 
> _Zuko blinked at the abrupt change in subject. “You never failed me. I’ve disappointed you multiple times and you forgave me for it. And, I only kissed Mai because I saw you kiss Aang.”_
> 
> _Katara stared at him before sighing and sitting on his bed. “Everything is so messed up. I don’t know what I feel about Aang…but I know I care about you a lot.”_
> 
> _“…I love you, Katara.” He said quietly, deciding that if this was only chance he would have to tell her about his feelings, he would take it. She smiled at him, grabbing his hand and squeezing._
> 
> _“…But you love Mai too. Just like I love Aang.” Katara’s smile vanished. “So, what are we going to do?”_
> 
> _“The war ended, and now we’re going to fix the world.” Zuko answered immediately. As soon as he said it, Katara knew their answer._
> 
> _“Exactly. And this world, even though it’s changing, will not accept me as Fire Lady. We both know that. I love you too, but we have our own responsibilities.”_
> 
> _Zuko exhaled, knowing she was right. “Can you stay with me? At least for a little while?”_
> 
> _“I was just about to ask that,” Katara forced a smile._
> 
> _Zuko climbed onto the bed, and Katara crawled into his arms._

Katara decided to leave right before the sun rose. Zuko and Katara didn’t want to let go, but they had to. He walked her to his door, sinking his fingers into her beautiful hair—hair that he would never touch again. She tilted her head, and his lips met hers in a soft kiss that both weighed down and lifted her heart. How could she leave him, knowing what she was giving up? Zuko angled her head, deepening the kiss before he stopped and rested his forehead against hers.

“I love you, Katara.” He said huskily as a tear dripped from his cheek onto hers.

“I love you, Zuko.” Katara whispered, and she left the room with her own tears running down her face.

…

Zuko hated this. He hated watching Aang take Katara’s limp hand in his own. He hated that their paths were so different. He didn’t want her to leave. He wanted her to stay. With him.

Katara struggled not to cry as Mai came up behind Zuko and wrapped an arm around Zuko’s waist. Zuko obligingly lifted his arm, letting Mai settle against him.

“Come on, Katara. We have to go,” Aang said, tugging on her hand. She looked back at Appa, where Sokka and Suki loaded up their things. On impulse, she released Aang’s hand and ran to Zuko. Mai had released Zuko in time for him to catch Katara in his arms and hold her close. Zuko squeezed Katara’s waist, pressing his face into her shoulder. Katara was on her tiptoes, pressing her face against Zuko’s neck, her fingers tangled in his soft hair.

“Goodbye, Zuko.” She whispered.

“Goodbye, Katara.” He replied roughly. Zuko and Katara released each other at the same time and took a step back to stand beside the people they would live with for the rest of their life. Zuko’s eyes dropped to Katara’s lips…lips that he had kissed only mere hours ago…lips that weren’t his to kiss.

“I hope you’ll visit the palace soon,” Zuko said, trying to diffuse the tension, but everyone knew that this goodbye was different from the ones already exchanged.

“Me too,” Katara choked, and her bottom lip trembled. No! She wouldn’t crack now. Zuko’s eyes filled with desperation and sadness. She knew then that if she told him she wanted to be with him, he would step up and be with her forever, no matter what anyone said. But, she had responsibilities and so did he. They couldn’t afford to be selfish.

Slowly, she turned and walked to Appa, her heart heavy in her chest. Zuko’s chest ached, and it wasn’t because of his new scar. Once she was seated on Appa, she looked at Zuko. He raised a hand and waved, and her heart twisted painfully. She waved back before turning to face forward. Appa took off, and the Firelord walked inside briskly, leaving Mai to watch Appa fade into the distance. If he watched her go, he would break and order her to come back.

Sokka watched as a tear rolled down his baby sister’s cheek. Katara didn’t bother to wipe it away. And Sokka knew that whatever transpired between her and Zuko had changed them both forever.


End file.
